Yugiette's Random Encounters
by Box Persona
Summary: The name says it all, eh? Yugi-ette has random encounters with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast. R/R!
1. Yami, a TV, and a mallet: oh my!

**Yugi-ette's Random Encounters**

**Chapter One: Yami, a T.V., and a mallet**

***^-^***

Sometimes I really wonder about my brother's yami.

I come over to visit my brother- and eat, of course, my yami cleaned out our fridge. How does she stay so skinny? I swear she eats like a Wheeler! What was I saying? Oh yeah, so, I come over to my brothers house to say hi and raid the fridge, and I hear someone shouting.

My first thought is, of course, my brother's safety! So, five minutes later, munching on a peanut butter and jam sandwich, I wander upstairs. I just love peanut butter. I tastes good and when you throw it at walls, it sticks! It also sticks in Joey-ette's hair, I found out, but she's apt to throw, heavy, pointy things that are on fire when aggravated, so I don't do that as often. I've taken to throwing it at the Kaiba's instead... What? My brother?

Oh, yeah.

So, anyway, I walk into my brother's room to find his yami yelling at the T.V. Now, I yell at my computer and Gameboy when they don't co-operate, and it usually ends up with the keyboard/Gameboy/N64/Gamecube controller being thrown across the room, but Yami seemed to be trying to communicate with Rupert the Bear.

"Why aren't you answering me? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" he thundered at the poor plaid-clad- Hey, that rhymes! I'm poet! I'll make zillions! I'll buy lots of peanut butter! I'll... What? Continue the story? Yeah, why not.

So, I finish my sandwich and watch amusedly for a couple minutes, then speak up.

"I don't think Rupert Bear knows about the Pharaoh, Yami." He whirls around.

"Oh... Yugi-ette... Why is this humane animal not responding to me when I address it?" He demands.

Sigh.

This could involve a long, boring talk about electricity, then a long, boring talk about moving pictures.

Or, it could involve a quickly made up story to make sure he doesn't... or, make sure he **does**... Smash the T.V.

'He doesn't think he's worthy' would just provide and ego-boost, which is **not** what he needs.

"He thinks he's too good for you." I explain, nodding solemnly. Now that's more like it!

He exploded into a long rant of Egyptian, which, I have a feeling, would cause mothers to clamp their hands over their precious children's ears to protect their innocence and pure mind if it was in English.

Too bad it's not.

Snicker.

Hey, he's got a mallet.

Where'd he get that? I guess I left it under my bed last time I came. Or maybe in his closet. Possibly on his head. I don't know. The last thing I remember was finding Yami's sherbet stash... Then waking up on the top of a pillow mountain with red Kool-aid all over my shirt and my brother lying at the bottom of the mountain with a Styrofoam sword also covered in red Kool-aid...

Sometimes I want to know what hell we raise when we're sugar-hi.

95 percent of the time, I don't.

Back to Yami and the mallet.

Hey! That **is** my mallet! I must get it back!

...

...

...

"Okay, Yami, the T.V. is granulated now. You don't need to smash it anymore... And give me back my mallet."

"Never!" He has the unmistakable look of a sugar-hi one in his eyes.

NO FAIR! He gets sugar and **I don't!**

"GIMME MALLET!" I bounce on the bed, once, twice, three times, and then leap at him, tackling him to the ground!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" breathe "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And he threw me off.

I hit the wall.

"Ow."

***^-^***

I woke up to my brother looking at my worriedly.

"You're alive! You're alive!"

I shake my head solemnly. "No, I'm not."

His eyes start to water. "You're... Dead?" He bursts into uncontrollable sobbing.

"Are you pregnant or something?" I blink. He blinks. Joey blinks. Yami sweatdrops. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" They jump. Is it **that** surprising? We're all sitting there silently, blinking and sweatdropping, and there was suddenly an ear-splitting shriek. Is it **that scary?**

Yugi stares at me, wide-eyed. "What?"

I reach for the mallet. "I smell chocolate."

***^-^***

Box Personna: O.o;

Seto-ette: o.O;

Yami Yugi-ette: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tristan-ette: O.o;

Ryou-ette: O.o;

Bakura-ette: O.o;

Malik-ette: O.o;  
Yami Malik-ette: O.o;

Yami Box Personna: O.o;

Cance: O.o;

Aier: O.o;

Taro: O.o;

Pice: O.o;

Lights: o.o;

Yugi-ette: n.n I'M FAMOUS! I'M FAMOUS! *deep bow* *things are thrown at her* n.n n.n n.n

Box Personna: I was up all night... Because... Uh... I was... and I wrote this chapter and two others of this story! ^_^

Yugi-ette: Review! Review! Wh00tness! 


	2. Tea, Bakura and dances: oh my!

**Yugi-ette's Random Encounters**

**Chapter Two: Tea, Bakura, and dances**

"Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep!"

The sound of a number dialing must be one of the most annoying sounds in the universe, second only to dial-up. Do you know how loud dial-up is when you are on your brother's computer at midnight and he's asleep? It's very loud.

"Hello?"

"Heyah Tea!"

"Oh. Uh, hi, Yugi-ette."

Awkward silence. Guess she remembers the radio. That was **not my fault! I ****swear it! She should know better then to leave ice cream just lying around in the freezer when I'm around! And... Yeah!**

I start to examine my pointer finger fingernail. It's all jagged 'cause I chew it and the middle has a chip out of it because I bit it. Hard.

"Uh, why did you call me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to my bestest friend in the whole wide universe!"

"Really." I don't think she believes me. The nerve!

"Oh, fine, I'm hungry and I can't order pizza because my phone isn't working.

"But, uh, you're talking to me on the phone."

"No I'm not, I'm using the fly-swatter."

Silence.

I can almost hear her sweatdrop.

Snicker, giggle, laugh, hacking cough, choke, die.

"Then it's settled! I'm coming over, and we're ordering pizza using Kaiba's money!"

"What! We're- I never-"

I hang up.

Snicker.

Remembering what happened last time I snickered.

...

...

I settle for a maniac grin and an insane chortle.

***^-^***

I show up at Tea's door.

I cough.

I whistle.

I do the funky chicken.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

"What do you want me to do? **Knock or something? Psssssh!"**

Her door opens slowly and she looks down at me nervously.

I need a step stool.

Gasp!

She slams the door in my face!

Gasp!

Gasp!

Gasp!

I storm down the street, yelling random squishy sayings at the top of my lungs.

I find myself at Ryou's.

Ring the doorbell rapidly many times in succession.

"GO AWAY, YUGI-ETTE!" His yami hollers.

"I SMELL PIZZA!" Actually, no, I don't, I smell... Gasp! I smell CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! More doorbell!

...

So that's what it feels like to be hit in the head with a shoe thrown by Bakura.

I do the "Bakura threw a shoe at me" dance

No reaction.

I sing the "Bakura threw a shoe at me" song.

I sing the "Bakura threw a priceless antique lamp at me" dance.

I flee!

I hear heavy things whizzing over my head.

Sometimes it's good to be short and not have hairs like my brothers.

This is one of those times.

Where to next?

***^-^***

Bakura-ette: *eating chocolate chip cookies* You could've just gone around back, Yugi-ette.

Bakura: DON'T TELL HER THAT!

Bakura-ette: He **let me in.**

Yugi-ette: *tackles her* COOOOOOKKKKKIIIIIEEEESSSS!

Bakura-ette: Mine! Mine! Mine! *bitch fight*

All but fighters: *sweatdrop so big they fall over Anime style... While running around screaming like Junior Kindergartens in a blender{COPYRIGHTED TO MEH!}! Okay, so that doesn't actually work. So sue me. *pelted by letters from lawyers* U.U*

Bakura-ette: *shoves cookie in mouth* Ha hah ha! I am the winner! *manic laughter*

Yugi-ette: ;.;

Box Personna: ... Review?


	3. Joey, Pizza and swimming lessons! Almost

**Yugi-ette's Random Encounters**

**Chapter Three: Joey, Pizza and swimming lessons... Almost**

***^-^***

Follow the smell of pizza.

Arrive at Joey's.

Knock on door.

Recite "Mary had a Little Lamb" in Morse code on his door.

He answers. Finally! GASP! He's eating pizza! "Hey, what are you-"

I push past the tall...er... Wow, he's really a lot taller then me. Uh, anyways, I push past Joey and run to the smell of pizza.

"FFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" I leap for the pizza!

...

...

...

I seem to be floating.

I turn around to see Joey suspending me in mid-air by my collar.

"Could you put me down please?"

"Will you eat my pizza?"

"Yes."

"Then, no." He sure has **nerve! Imagine not letting ****me out of his grasp just because I'd eat **his** dinner!**

"Whatever happened to 'What's mine is yours'?"

"There never was a 'What's mine is yours' between us..." He glances at me oddly, then- GASP! He has the nerve to take a new slice of pizza and **take a bite of it**! In front of me!

Gasp!

Gasp!

Gasp!

"Well, there should be, ol' buddy, ol' pal." I reach out and wrap my legs around his waist, reach up, and rip off the pizza so he only has what in his mouth left!

"You little runt!"

I run.

I hide under a parked car.

Sometimes it's good to be short and not have hair like my brothers.

This is one of those times.

"And then she said, 'Let us eat pizza!'"

So, I eat the pizza.

...

I just realized, I'm the same height as my brother, so didn't he just call my brother a runt?

...

I peek out from under the car.

Damn.

The blond drags me out from under what I now see is a blue and green convertible.

"You **hid** under my **sisters** car?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I'm a clone, Yugi-ette went to the game shop. And I think you're choking me."

He throws me across his shoulders!

I scramble up.

Cool! I get a shoulder-ride!

Wait, why are we going in the direction of the pool?

He takes a firm grasp on my ankles.

"I have the perfect punishment for you!"

***^-^***

"CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE! I'll report you to the authorities, Wheeler! I'll- I'll-" I rant on and on as I stand by the community pool in my bathing suit, which he threatened to put on me himself if I didn't put it on. Evil! At least it's Dark Magician Girl. I love DMG. I have ahelluvalotta stuff with her on it. But Bakura-ette burned it. So I have less then I used to.

I glare up at him and he smirks down at me. "What, tell them that I signed up my friends little sister for swimming lessons?"

I put my hands on my hips and stick my tongue out at him. "I'm a minute older then my brother!"

"What about Yami?"

He dares mock me!

He will pay!

I tackle him around the legs! I hear a huge **"SPLASH!"!**

I walk off calmly.

***^-^***

Yugi-ette: Yes! Yes! Yes! *jumps 'round* This is sooo cool! I got to tackle Joey into pool!

-ette's: Lucky.

Joey-ette: He throws me into pools enough *twitches*

-ette's: *laugh*

Yami Yugi-ette: And those times are whenever at a party at good ol' Boxey's... *scowls*

Seto-ette: Where is she anyway?

Bakura-ette: Hiding from fangirls.

Joey-ette: And my brother.

Yugi-ette: And my yami?

Yami Yugi-ette: What? *remembers "Wake me up", Box Personna's new song fic, hint hint nudge nudge wink wink!* *dashes off*

Joey-ette: You just gave Box Personna a death sentence.

Yugi-ette: ^-^; REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Seto, Mokuba, and Freezers: oh my!

**Yugi-ette's Random Encounters**

**Chapter Four: Seto, Mokuba, and Freezers- oh my!**

***^-^***

Hmm.

I don't think Seto's glad to see me at his front door.

"...Why are you here?" He looks down at me suspiciously.

I blink innocently. "Just a little visit, Seto!"

"That's Kaiba to you."

"Okay, Seto."

Eye twitch on his part.

Hee-hee.

"Seto? Who's at the door?" I hear Mokuba coming down the hall.

"No-one, Mokuba!"

"Oh, hi, Yugi-ette!"

I grin innocently. "Heyah, Mokuba!"

He turned to his brother. "Why didn't you tell me Yugi-ette was coming?"

"Uh, she's not staying."

Gasp!

Gasp!

The nerve!

I quickly put on a pathetic look. "Aww, but I wanna stay!"

Swift wink at Mokuba.

We both turn on the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! Just... no chocolate this time..." He looks deeply disturbed at the memory of the last time I came over.

Tee-hee.

"YYYAAAAYYY!" Mokuba stepped back graciously. "Come on in!"

Grin.

Sometimes it's good to be on Mokuba's good side.

For instance, now.

I step in the door.

And make a beeline for the kitchen.

***^-^***

"Ooo! Freezers!" I stare at the **humungo freezer door in awe.**

Freezer=cold.

Cold=ice cream.

"Can I see whats in the freezer PLEASE OH PRETTY PLEASE?" I shout as I bounce up and down in front of Seto.

"Fine, just-stop-bouncing."

"YOU FORGOT THE MAGIC WORD!"

He rubs his temples and sighs. "Please?"

"Much better!" Now I turn to Mokuba. "Your brother needs to learn better manners!"

He laughs.

Wait- he LAUGHED?

No. Way.

I could be angry...

BUT NOW I'M GONNA BE A COMEDIAN WHEN I GROW UP!

I must've looked over-joyed at what seemed like nothing in particular, because Seto shifted away.

Snick... er, manic chortle.

Now he looks at me oddly and opens the freezer door.

"SSSSAAAAAALLLLLLLLVATION!"

Sweatdrops all 'round!

Mokuba cocked his head to one side slightly, studying me. "Are you okay?"

"Of course! It's an all-mighty freezer!"

"In a sudden bout of violent OOC-ness, Seto pushed me into the freezer, locked it with a conveniently-placed deadbolt lock, and ran away, laughing insanely.

...

...

...

"Mokuba, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, okay..."

"Why do you have a deadbolt lock on your freezer?"

Long pause.

"I think it's to stop you from getting at the ice cream.

Well, that obviously didn't- Wait! Ice cream? WHERE?

...

...

"Mokuba, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why is there cheese in your refrigerator?"

Another long pause.

"There's... Cheese? In my refrigerator?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, and darn good cheese at that."

"YOU ATE THE FROZEN CHEESE?"

I'm gonna let that question slide.

...

...

"Mokuba, one last question."

He sighs. "Yes?"

Hmmph! He has some nerve to sigh!

But I'm kind of cold.

So I'll let that slide too.

"Can you get me out?"

Pause.

"I can't reach the lock."

Darn.

"Don't you hate being short?"

He sighs again. "Yeah."

DARN IT ALL.

I'M STUCK IN AN ALL-MIGHTY FREEZER BECAUSE OF OUR HEIGHTS.

Which are the same, by the way.

"Mokuba..."

"What now?"

I sniffle dramatically. "I'm getting really cold."

I hear him go out of the room.

...

I feel strangely at peace.

...

No, that's just lonliness.

Sigh.

I hear people walking in.

"I got Seto-ette!"

"YAY! TALL PERSON!"

There's a pause.

"Mokuba, I feel like I shouldn't ask... But why is Yugi-ette in our freezer?"

"Seto locked her in."

Footsteps.

"Understandable."

"What was **that** supposed to mean?"

The lock slides back and the door opens.

"Nothing, dear."

"Good!" I stalk past her. "See you later, Mokuba, I can see I'm not appreciated here!"

***^-^***


End file.
